Enemies can't fall in love
by inudigifan201
Summary: Adrien discovers his father is Hawkmoth. He chooses to help get his mother back. The only catch is he has to give up his Miraculous and get Ladybug's. But, plans change when Adrien meets a certain raven haired, blue eyed designer. Reverse square and anti-hero Adrien AU.
1. Hawkmoth's deal-Cat Noir's choice

**well... this is a short first chapter... every chapter after this one will be longer I promise.**

 **I forgot exactly what inspired this... but my mind just rolled with the idea and I had to get it down. anyway, tell me what ya'll think.**

 **~inudigifan201**

* * *

Ch, 1. Hawkmoth's deal/Cat Noir's choice.

Adrien had just met Plagg.

He was all for being a hero, but he was trapped in his own house. He looked out the window and sighed. He noticed a purple butterfly leaving from a few floors above.

"That's an akuma!" Plagg pointed out.

"It came from…" Adrien frowned and ran out his room. Plagg followed suit. They soon found the entrance to the attic. "I've never been up here before." Adrien opened the door. Plagg hid.

It was a giant room filled with white butterflies and a man in a purple suit. He turned around and his mouth gapped open. "Adrien? What are you doing in here?"

Adrien became confused. "Father?"

"You weren't supposed to know about this." His father sighed.

Adrien's eyes narrowed. "What's going on father?"

"I'm bringing your mother back. I need the Ladybug earrings and the Black Cat ring to do so…" He noticed his son's hand. "You have the Black Cat ring… where did you get that? Give it to me!"

"No!" Adrien stepped back and scowled. "What? How… how is jewelry gonna help you bring mother back?"

"Their powers combined can do the impossible." His father scowled.

Adrien thought for a moment. "Where is mother? She's not dead… is she? Where is she?"

"Trapped… in a miraculous. I have it locked away for safe keeping." His father thought for a moment. "You know, perhaps an akuma isn't enough to get the Ladybug earrings…"

Adrien scowled. "What are you suggesting?" He crossed his arms.

"Join me son and together we can bring your mother back. I'll let you keep the ring for now, go to school and even make friends…"

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like a lot is in it for me, but what's the catch?"

"You will retrieve the Ladybug earrings while my akuma distract Ladybug. That and… you will continue your piano lessons, fencing, basketball, and Chinese." His father smiled and put his hands on his son's shoulders. "Join me son. We'll be a family again."

Adrien thought for a moment. "Mother will come back?"

His father nodded.

"I get some freedom?"

His father nodded again.

"I get to go to school like a normal kid?"

His father continued to nod.

"We'll be a happy family again?"

"Yes!" His father smiled wide.

Adrien took a deep breath. He then extended his hand to shake with his father. "I'll join you, but I get to keep my ring after everything is said and done. And you'll let me finish school like a normal kid."

"Deal!" His father shook his hand.

 _'_ _What have I gotten myself into?'_ Adrien pondered.


	2. Cat Noir meets Ladybug

**well... it's a little longer then the first chapter... still a tad short though... oh well.**

 **I forgot exactly what inspired this... but my mind just rolled with the idea and I had to get it down. anyway, tell me what ya'll think.**

 **~inudigifan201**

* * *

Ch, 2. Cat Noir meets Ladybug

He jumped from roof to roof using his baton and enjoyed his newfound "freedom". Nothing could stand in his way… or at least he thought so.

He was walking on his baton like a tight rope, just to see if he could, when she came crashing down on him entangling them both in her yo-yo's string.

She blushed. "I'm so sorry."

He looked over what he could see of her as they swung in the air. She must have been the holder of the Ladybug miraculous. She was just a kid, like him. He almost felt sorry for her. If his arms were free he could grab the earrings and be done with his end of the deal right then and there. She could go back to being a normal girl. He would get his mother back and have a happy family again. And, he could be a normal boy… or at least, that's what his father promised.

Something inside him told him not to trust his father and run as far away as he could. But, something else in him told him to do as his father wanted.

He was free, but at what cost? A girl's earrings? A normal girl was under that mask. He didn't want to hurt her, but at the same time he wanted to hold up his end of the agreement.

But, would his mother really come back? Was his father lying? How did his father even know about the miraculous? And would his mother even approve of what he and his father were doing in her name? Probably not, but the damage was already done and the deal was already sealed.

At any rate, he was still tied to this poor girl that was freaking out and apologizing for being so clumsy. Honestly, he didn't really care and wasn't really paying attention. She was kinda cute though… No! She was his enemy! He didn't have the luxury of thinking she's cute.

This girl… this normal girl… was his enemy. The thought made him a little bit sick.

He could tell she didn't ask for any of this and his guilt over her grew.

Here he was planning on stealing an innocent girl's earrings… how gentlemanly of him.

The yo-yo string must have pressed the button on his baton because it shrank and they fell a couple of feet onto the street below.

He stood up and dusted himself off. He noticed she was rubbing her head and he extended his hand to help her up off the ground. He might have been her enemy, but he was going to be a gentleman about it darn it!

"Thanks." She smiled and took his hand.

Once she was on her feet he let go. He took a deep breath. "Look. I'd love to help people and save Paris, but I've got other obligations… so I'm gonna need your earrings." He, kinda, explained.

She was taken aback and blushed. "Wh… why?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't understand. Now if you give me your earrings, we can both be done with this and you can go back to leading a normal life."

She raised an eyebrow. "What about you?"

He shrugged. "I'm not normal."

She shook her head. "But that… rock guy is a person. He might hurt someone… he might get hurt. I was chosen to help him."

He shrugged again. She was right. His father did make a person into a monster and he needed to be stopped. "The hard way it is. Fine, go be a hero. But, when you least expect it… I will take your miraculous."

She crossed her arms. "Very well Mr.…?"

"Cat Noir." He shrugged. "Just Cat Noir."

She smiled. "Nice meeting you… I think. I'm Ladybug." She grabbed her yo-yo and whisked herself away.

He sighed. "That poor girl is gonna get herself killed." He shook his head and fallowed after her.

He soon caught up to her and the creature his father dubbed "Stone Heart"… witty name. He rolled his eyes.

He noticed she was having a hard time defending herself. He rolled his eyes again and leapt into battle. He couldn't let her get herself killed because of him or his father.

"The paper in his hand!" He looked at her as he blocked sports equipment that the monster was throwing. "That's where the akuma is. Rip that and purify the akuma. Got it?"

She blushed. "Ah uh."

He turned back to Stone Heart. "Father wants her alive there Rocky Road."

"Stone Heart!" The monster roared.

"Whatever." Cat Noir rolled his eyes.

The rest of the battle was pretty short. Cat Noir blocked anything bigger than a tennis ball as well a few of those from hitting Ladybug. She managed to get the paper form Stone Heart and ripped it. she almost let the butterfly leave before cleansing it because she was more concerned with the boy that took Stone Heart's place.

"Hey Buggy! The butterfly!" Cat Noir called out to her and pointed at the little akuma flying away. "If you don't cleanse it it's gonna cause more problems!"

She blushed. "Oh, sorry." She caught the akuma with her yo-yo and let it go once it was white again. She then turned to the boy again. "Are you ok Iven?" she held out her hand to help him up.

The boy blinked. "How do you know my name?"

"Ah…" She began to panic.

"Miss! What's your name?" A young girl who Cat Noir assumed was an aspiring journalist asked holding out her phone filming the whole battle and everything.

Ladybug gave an awkward smile. "Ladybug… I'm Ladybug."

The girl smiled. "And how do you know Iven's name?"

"Ah…" Ladybug's smile faded. "Gotta go. Bye!" She used her yo-yo to flee the scene.

Cat Noir was leaning on an arch the lead to a locker room for the stadium. He smiled and chuckled a little. "Got yourself in a corner there, didn't you Buggy?" He kinda liked the little nick name he gave her. It suited her… it was kinda cute, like her. He sighed.

Enemies can't fall in love. He reminded himself of this fact.


	3. Cat Noir meets Marinette

**hello plot, how are you? lol... I lost track if this chapter is longer than the last, but it's longer than the first chapter and that's all that matters! yay!**

 **I forgot exactly what inspired this... but my mind just rolled with the idea and I had to get it down. anyway, tell me what ya'll think.**

 **~inudigifan201**

* * *

Ch, 3. Cat Noir meets Marinette

The sun was setting. He really didn't feel like going home just yet.

His stomach grumbled as he caught a whiff of fresh baked bread. He licked his lips and drooled. He hadn't had bread in forever! Or since his mother disappeared. His father had put him on a really strict diet. Like he needed it. He was never fat or anything.

Screw it! He was hungry.

He fallowed the sent until he was outside a bakery. He licked his lips as he walked up to the door and tried to open it only to find out it was locked. He looked up and noticed a closed sign hanging on the door.

He sighed and walked away in defeat. He noticed the building had a balcony as he looked back. They'd reopen in the morning. He could wait till then… maybe.

He decided to chill on the balcony until morning. He was really craving that bread. He didn't want anything else.

The balcony was nice. There was a lawn chair just bugging him to sit in it. Lights were hanging on the wall and plants littered the space. It was cozy.

He sprawled out on the lawn chair and closed his eyes. He was kinda tried now that he thought about it.

Before he could drift to sleep; an ear splitting scream rang loud and clear in his ears causing him to almost quite literally jump out of his skin… or at least out of the lawn chair.

As he caught his breath, his eyes fell on who the scream came from.

She seemed to be around his age. She had raven black hair that reached just below her shoulders, crystal blue eyes, a round face, a light pink tank top with matching shorts, and a spray bottle filled with water.

He admitted to himself, even though she seemed terrified, she was really cute. Or maybe it was just the adrenaline.

He looked her over again. Nope… she was really cute.

He gave her an awkward smile. "Sorry. I didn't know anybody would come up here. I came here for some bread… but the bakery is closed. So…"

"Oh." She put down the water bottle and retreated back down the trap door he hadn't noticed before.

For a few minutes he stood there staring at the trap door catching his breath. Wondering what was going on.

She soon reemerged with a plate of food. She smiled and handed it to him. "You're hungry right? It's not much, but it's all I could sneak out the kitchen. It's leftovers from tonight's dinner."

He blushed as he took the plate. She had even brought him a fork to eat with. "Ah… thanks." He smiled. "How much do I owe you?" He asked innocently enough.

"Huh?" She seemed confused.

He became confused as well. "Nothing's free right?" he remembered something his father, as well as Chloe Bourgeois, told him time and time again. "How much do I owe you… for the food?"

She blinked. "Nothing." She shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry about it."

He looked down at the plate. A roll, a piece of quiche, some veggies, and a slice of chocolate cake.

"Sorry it's cold." He heard her say as he gazed down at the food his father would kill him for if he knew.

He smiled up at her. "That's fine." He sat back down on the lawn chair and began to eat. Although cold, everything was delicious. He savored every last bite.

She sat down next to him. She studied him for a few moments as he ate.

"So…" She tilted her head as she pulled her legs up so she could rest her chin on her knees. "Are you a Hero or a villain? My friend Alya is the girl that recorded your fight earlier."

He set the fork down on the now empty plate. "I'm not entirely sure myself." He set the plate on the ground and mimicked her sitting position. He crossed his arms over his knees while she had her hand at her ankles. He sighed. He then looked her in the eyes. He blushed again and looked away. "I'm just doing whatever my father wants me to do… like I've been doing my entire life."

She tilted her head a little more. "Do you like it? Doing whatever your father wants?"

He shrugged. "Not really, but we both have a common goal… so…"

"I see." She closed her eyes. "So I take it your father was the one that turned Iven into that… thing?"

He sighed. "Yep, that was daddy dearest's doing."

"So what is your common goal?" Her curiosity was getting to her.

He didn't know what to feel. Confused? Offended? Flattered? A bit perplexed maybe? He was the cat here. "Ah…" He raised a masked eyebrow. "Don't want to talk about it."

"Oh!" She blushed out of embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to pry! I'm so sorry!"

He chuckled a little. That was the second time today someone had apologized to him. Although, this girl was far cuter than Ladybug. "It's ok. I'm the one who is trespassing on your balcony."

She smiled and held out her hand to shake. "I'm Marinette."

"Cat Noir." He took her hand. Instead of shaking however, he brought her hand up to his lips and gave her hand a light kiss. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She blushed profusely.

He seemed different than from before. She became confused. Which is the real Cat Noir?

His baton started ringing and vibrating. His face went from a sly smile to an annoyed expression in no time flat. He let her go and grabbed his baton from his back. He pressed the paw and scowled when he saw who was calling him.

"I gotta take this." He looked at her sadly.

"Oh, ok." She stood up and scurried to the trap door.

He answered. "Hello father." He rolled his eyes and crossed one arm while the other held his baton up to his human ear. Although he found he could hear out of both sets.

She didn't closed the trap door all the way and peeked out at him. Her curiosity was really getting to her.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! AND WHY DIDN'T YOU GRAB LADYBUG'S MIRACULOUS?!" His father yelled on the other end.

He rolled his eyes again. "There was a girl with a camera there."

"So?" His father questioned.

"Ladybug is a normal girl under that mask. Excuse me for not wanting to expose her to the entire world and ruin her life." He sighed. "My life may not be normal, but I won't ruin someone else's. I refuse. I'll take her miraculous when there are no cameras so she can go back to living her normal life and not have reporters or paparazzi on her tail all the time." He explained. "Excuse me for having some human decently and thinking about others. Mother would understand."

"His mother?" Marinette whispered to herself.

He could hear his father sigh on the other end. "Get your butt home now mister…"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He hung up before he could be yelled at anymore.

Marinette came back up and sat back down where she had been previously sitting.

He gave her a smirk. "That's overprotective fathers for you. Always yelling." He sat back down next to her. "Don't think I didn't notice you eavesdropping."

She blushed profusely. "Sorry I…"

He gave her a smile and shrugged as he stood up. "Don't worry about it. Goodnight Princess." He was soon off her balcony and had disappeared into the night.

"Goodnight." She continued to blush.


	4. Adrien meets Marinette

**sorry for the long wait guys... I hope ya'll like this chapter.**

 **I forgot exactly what inspired this... but my mind just rolled with the idea and I had to get it down. anyway, tell me what ya'll think.**

 **~inudigifan201**

* * *

Ch, 4. Adrien meets Marinette

Adrien climbed up the stairs to the school. His shoulders felt heavy and a knot had formed in his stomach. And a lump had found itself in his throat. This was something he wanted, so why did he feel like he set the building on fire?

He sighed as he walked in. maybe it was just first day jitters. He was the new kid after all. And everyone else started the day before. He was already a day behind.

He didn't pay attention to anyone as he was looking for his classroom.

He didn't even notice bumping into anyone. But, he was on the ground anyway. He looked up to see who knocked him over and his jaw dropped.

She was on the ground too. "I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz!" She blushed.

"Marinette?" He mouthed, but she didn't hear. He stood up and dusted himself off. He then helped her up. "It's ok. My name's Adrien." He smiled at her.

"I'm Marinette." She smiled and blushed out of embarrassment.

He looked her over. Did she get cuter since the night before? Although, he noted that he liked her hair more down rather than in pigtails. It framed her face better.

While Ladybug was kinda cute, Marinette was extremely cute. Perhaps, maybe, he could ask her out and he would have a girlfriend. One decision that would be his own and have nothing to do with his father. Get the girl and rebel a little? Sign him up!

"How about I…" He was cut off.

"Adri-kins!" A girl's voice called out and a yellow blur hugged him.

Dang it Chloe!

He stopped her from kissing him. He noticed Marinette's smile had faded. "Hi Chloe." He sighed in a depressed tone.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "So you're the Adrien Chloe was talking about yesterday? It was nice meeting you." She walked away with her nose in the air.

"Ah!" He tried to defend himself, but the words escaped him. Dang it Chloe.

"Don't worry about that peasant, you have me Adri-kins." Chloe nuzzled his chest.

 _'Kill me now.'_ He thought. He never really liked Chloe. She was bossy and annoying. But, he was nice anyway because she was the only person he knew his age. So, they were "Friends". He swore she was hand-picked by his father just to make him miserable.

His father ruled every aspect of his life. Well no more! Sure he'd get Ladybug's miraculous, but anything and everything else would be his decision.

"Chloe, get off." He spoke bluntly as he pushed her away. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." He walked away.

"Adri-kins!" She called out. "I'm calling Daddy!" She fumed.

"Go right ahead. I don't care." He smiled and whispered to himself.

Plagg poked his head out of Adrien's shirt. "Oo! Aren't you becoming quite the bad boy? What are you gonna do next?" He smiled.

"Go to class." Adrien smiled.

Plagg frowned. "You're the most boring bad boy I have ever met."

Adrien chuckled. "I haven't even begun to be bad." He then walked into the classroom that his schedule said was his. He smiled when he saw Marinette sitting in the second row and that there was an empty seat right in front of her. He sat down and smiled at her.

"About earlier…" He began.

"Humpf." She looked away from him.

The boy beside him tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at him. "Mari's a bit stubborn. You must have done something to make her mad at you. I'm Nino by the way." He held out his hand.

Adrien smiled and shrugged as he shook his hand. "I'm Adrien. And the only thing I did was know Chloe."

Nino nodded. "Makes sense. Marinette and Chloe have been feuding snice the day they met in kindergarten."

"Yeah, I'm not Chloe's biggest fan ever either." Adrien sighed. "My father picked her to be my friend… although I wish he hadn't and let me pick my own friends."

Nino chuckled. "Your pops sounds like a control freak."

Adrien nodded. "He is."

Nino smiled. "Hey dude, I'll be your friend."

Adrien smiled wide. His first friend not connected to his father? "Sure."

Nino fingered gunned him with both hands. "We could chill at my place after school. You like video games?"

"I love video games! Mega strike three is my favorite." Then his smile faded. "But I highly doubt my father would let me go. I've got a busy schedule this afternoon." The look of determination then overcame him. "You know what? I'm skipping my afternoon schedule and I'm gonna have some fun for a change."

Nino smiled wide and held up his fist. "Awesome dude."

Adrien held up his fist to see what would happen and Nino bumped his fist to his. Adrien smiled.

"You've never done a fist bump before, have you?" Nino raised an eyebrow.

Adrien shrugged. "I've lived a very sheltered life so far. This is my first day at school."

Nino nodded. "New to the whole public school thing huh?"

Adrien chuckled. "School in general. I was homeschooled."

"Dude." Nino seemed shocked. "That must have been boring."

"Very." Adrien nodded.

The rest of the day went rather well, considering Marinette refused to speak to him.

He had to ditch Chloe. She was getting in the way of him making new friends and asking out Marinette. But how could he ditch her? She was in his class and she was allowed to come and go at his house whenever she wanted. Getting rid of her was going to be difficult.

It began to rain. Luckily, he had an umbrella. He noticed Marinette standing in the door. He held his umbrella over her and she looked at him. He smiled.

"Can we start over?" He asked innocently enough. She shrugged and crossed her arms. "I'm Adrien and it's nice to meet you." He handed her the umbrella. He blushed when their hands touched. "I, uh… um…"

A car horn honked and he rolled his eyes as he gazed over at his limo.

"See you tomorrow." He waved at her.

"See ya." She gave him a friendly smile and wave.

He started walking down the stairs and Plagg popped his head out of his shirt. "First day of school and you already have a girlfriend."

Adrien blushed profusely. "Think she would?" He smiled and walked over to the passenger side window and knocked as he noticed Nino walking down the stairs.

The window rolled down and there sat a stern looking woman. "Adrien you're going to catch a cold. Get in."

He shook his head. "I'm not going home, yet. I going to go hang out with my new friend. Tell father I'm going to be late getting home."

She smacked her forehead. "Adrien. This is not a good idea."

"I'll be fine Nathalie." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Besides, this is what normal kids do." He walked away and met Nino at the stairs.

The boys then began walking to Nino's house.

After a few hours of video games and junk food, Adrien noticed the time. The boys said their goodbyes and Adrien began on his way home. It had stopped raining an hour before. The moon was playing hide and seek with the clouds and stars.

He then noticed as he walked past, Marinette was standing on her balcony. It looked like she was talking to her plants.

He smiled. When he lifted his feet to continue on his way home, his feet had another idea. And he was soon transformed.


	5. Weathered

**sorry for the long wait guys... I hope ya'll like this chapter.**

 **I forgot exactly what inspired this... but my mind just rolled with the idea and I had to get it down. anyway, tell me what ya'll think.**

 **~inudigifan201**

* * *

Ch, 5. Weathered.

Adrien yawned as he walked into the park for a photo shoot. A smile then graced his face as he noticed a certain classmate on the merry-go-round with a small child. Babysitting perhaps? He thought it was cute that the little girl had pig tails too. They were matching.

"Senior Adrien!" He looked back at the photographer. "The shoot is this way."

He rolled his eyes and walked back to the photographer and his bodyguard as he remembered the reason he was there.

He had visited her almost every night since he had became Cat Noir. It had been almost a month since then. They chit-chatted about anything and everything until she had to go to bed. He would then leave and let her get some rest. Some nights, most in fact, he wished he could stay. Just fall asleep next to her. That's all he wanted. To not be alone. To feel the warmth of another human being. Cuddle maybe? He blushed at the thought of them snuggling up together.

He wanted to spend more time with her as Adrien too, but every time he tried to talk to her, nothing seemed to come out of his mouth. Just "ums" and "ahs".

He knew he felt more confident as Cat Noir, maybe that's why he could talk to her then, and only then. He also felt more… himself. Like he was free to be the person he really wanted to be. Instead of the poster child for perfect son's. Although, he was steadily breaking that image.

"Senior Adrien!" The photographer barked as Adrien glanced over at Marinette for the umpteenth time in five minutes.

Not very professional. He looked back at the angry man with the camera.

The photographer sighed. "Would it help if that girl was part of this shoot?"

Adrien blushed profusely. Marinette model with him?! He smiled. She was cute and he wanted everyone to know how cute she was. To be in a photo with his Princess. His smile then faded as he remembered he couldn't speak around her. He shook his head. No! He wanted to model with her. "Maybe." He gave the photographer a nervous smile.

As if the universe was against him, it suddenly became cold and a girl with a parasol came flying in freezing things.

"Ugh!" Adrien sighed. Time for his second job. His father really needed to warn him when he sent out an akuma.

Before he ran off to transform, he took one more look over at Marinette… she was gone! Luckily, the little girl wasn't alone. Alya, Marinette's best friend and aspiring journalist he had met when he first became Cat Noir, had met up with her earlier and was with the frightened child. But, where did Marinette go?

He really didn't have time to think it over as he found Plagg and transformed. He'll just have to find his Princess later and hope that she was alright.

It wasn't long until he caught up to the girl freezing the place.

"Hey, Ice Queen." He slid down the metal fence. "I was a bit busy so how about we get this over with. You cause a ruckus and get the media on you… and I'll get the miraculous. Deal?"

She smiled. "Hawkmoth said you were on my side." She then crossed her arms and pouted. "and my name is Stormy Weather!"

He rolled his eyes and hoped off the fence. "Why does he tell everyone that?" He looked back at her. "Look Frosty the Snow girl." She scowled as he continued. "I'm only in this for the Miraculous. I couldn't care less about your own personal vendetta." He crossed his arms. "I'm not on anyone's side but my own."

She crossed her arms. "So are you gonna help me or not?"

He rolled his eyes. "Draw Ladybug out and I'll take care of her. After that, you can do whatever."

"Sorry to break the ice you two, but I'm already here." Ladybug landed in front of them. She then looked over at Cat Noir. "However, my question is: why is such a handsome boy working with Hawkmoth?"

He smiled and shrugged. "I'll take that as a compliment, Buggy. But, I have my reasons." He grabbed his baton. "Nothing personal."

She shrugged and grabbed her yo-yo. She avoided the swish of his baton. "I'm beginning to think it is personal." She smiled. "So how about a little game of cat and bug?" She swung to the top of a building.

He sighed. "Hard way again huh? She sure is stubborn." He launched himself upward after her.

"My Kwami said we're supposed to be partners." She tossed her yo-yo at him, snagging his baton and pulled it away from him. "So why are you working for the guy that turns innocent people into rampaging monsters?"

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "With! I'm working with Hawkmoth! Not for, with! Why can't I get that through anybody's head?" He sighed. "I have nothing to do with the rampaging monsters. I'm just in it for the miraculous." He held out his hand. "Now before I hurt that cute face of yours; how about you hand me your miraculous and be done with all this and go back to your normal life? I won't tell anyone you were Ladybug, Cat's honor."

She shook her head. "I need to get Stormy Weather back to normal first, and then we'll talk about it." She tossed him back his baton. "If you help me, it will go quicker."

He caught his baton and thought about it a moment. He didn't really like snow girl anyway. Besides, the sooner this was all over, the sooner he could be back at the park at the photoshoot dreaming about modeling next to Marinette. Maybe he could even hold her hand. He caught himself before he drooled. Ok, this battle needed to end yesterday.

He looked back up at ladybug. "Fine, only because I was in the middle of something."

She smiled. "That's fine with me. I think I saw her fly to the TV studio." She used her yo-yo and was off.

He shrugged and fallowed suite.

They found Stormy Weather soon enough. She wasn't happy to see that he had taken Ladybug's side, but he did that from time to time so the hate he got didn't bother him.

The battle was short and the akuma was cleansed. Cat Noir frowned when he noted how many cameras were around them.

Ladybug walked up to him.

"Looks like we'll have to talk about your miraculous later, Buggy. This cat needs to scat back to where he was." He gave her a devilish smile and a two-finger salute. "Catch you on the flipside." He ran out the building and pole vaulted back to the park.

She sighed. "He's my enemy. No matter how cute he is." She reminded herself. "Enemies can't fall in love."

Cat Noir landed behind a large tree right before his transformation wore off. He then ran back to the photoshoot.

His eyes locked onto Marinette running back to Alya and the child. He smiled as he walked up to the girls.

He blushed and waved. "We need… we need… an… an extra to… to pose… with… with me." He managed to speak. Perhaps it helped that Alya and the child were standing there and he and Marinette weren't alone.

"Hold on!" The photographer walked up to them and smiled. "Who is this angle?" He pointed to the child.

"Me?" The child smiled and Adrien frowned.

Wrong girl, but he couldn't argue too much… or at all. He was just the model, not the designer.

Marinette smiled. "This is Manon. I'm her babysitter. Let me call her mom and see if it's ok." She pulled out her phone.

Adrien hoped the child's mother wouldn't be ok with it… she was.

He and the child ended up posing together. He faked a smile the entire time.

Hours later he was suited up and sitting on the railing of Marinette's balcony watching Notre Dame. He always felt at ease looking up at the church for some odd reason.

Marinette leaned on the balcony next to him. "How was your day kitty?"

He shrugged. "Same old, same old. You?"

She shrugged as well. "I made a hat while chasing a five-year-old around my house. Oh, I started babysitting my mom's friend's kid."

He smiled. "Nice."


	6. Birthday boy

**hi guys... sorry for the long wait... I hope ya'll like this long chapter. I had a bout of writer's block, no internet, and my family has needed some medical attention... pray for my uncle. he has cancer... I'm not entirely sure where it is (because nobody tells me anything!) but, he really needs prayers. my mom has kidney failure, but she's doing better. anyway, happy holidays! um I actually had most of this chapter done before my writer's block kicked in. hopefully I won't get writer's block for a while.**

 **I forgot exactly what inspired this... but my mind just rolled with the idea and I had to get it down. anyway, tell me what ya'll think.**

 **~inudigifan201**

* * *

Ch, 6. Birthday boy

 _Adrien sat in his bed reading a comic book, like he did every night before bed._

 _"Hey hot stuff." A sultry voice drew him away from the super heroes on the pages._

 _Marinette stood at the foot of his bed with her hair down and a seductive smile. She wore a short pink silk nightgown with black straps and lace accenting her neckline._

 _She crawled onto the bed and next to him. She rested her head in one hand while the other grabbed the comic book as tossed it to the side. "You don't need this tonight." She whispered in her sultry voice as her legs moved a bit to show her intentions._

 _He blushed profusely as her free hand traveled up his torso and pulled up his white shirt. He pulled it off the rest of the way as her hand gently grazed his muscles._

 _She then rolled over until she was on top of him. He continued to blush as her lips made contact with his neck._

 _They both moaned at the same time. His breath shortened as he started to lift her nightgown._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Adrien fell out of his bed and rubbed his head. He looked around the room and sighed in disappointment. It was just a dream… again.

"Hey Kid, happy birthday!" Plagg floated over to him with a piece of cheese with a ribbon on it.

He flashed the Kwami a smile. "Thanks Plagg, you can keep my gift."

Plagg shrugged as he untied the ribbon and popped the cheese into his mouth. "Have the Marinette in your bed dream again?" He chewed.

Adrien sighed dreamily. "She called me hot stuff."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Just ask her out already."

Adrien gulped. "What if she rejects me? What if she hates me? Then we'll never get married and have four beautiful daughters that are just as beautiful as their mother!"

Plagg sighed and shook his head. "You'll never know unless you ask. And you two will never get married and stuff unless you ask her out." He then raised an eyebrow. "You want four girls?"

Adrien shrugged as he stood up.

Plagg grumbled. "That's three girls too many if you ask me. Do you know how much girls cost to raise? And they're high maintenance…"

"But, it will all be worth it." Adrien stuck out his tongue. "What do you know about girls anyway?" He got dressed.

Plagg rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I've been around a while. You do realize you're not the first Cat Noir, right?"

Adrien shrugged. "I figured."

Plagg was served a plate of cheese while Adrien nibbled on his bran cereal. He wished the cereal were pancakes… or something with more flavor.

He looked up at his father whom was reading the morning paper and drinking a cup of coffee. His Kwami, Nooroo, was face first in a biscotti.

"So…" Adrien stirred the contents of his bowl.

His father raised an eyebrow and lowered his paper.

"About my birthday party?" Adrien gave him a nervous smile.

"No." Mr. Agreste fluffed his paper.

"At least a small get together with three friends?" Adrien continued to give him a nervous smile.

"Is Nino one of these friends?" Mr. Agreste spoke from behind his paper.

"Yes." Adrien sweat. "And Alya, and Marinette."

"Then no. I will not have that hooligan in my house. He's a bad influence." The newspaper bounced.

Adrien pouted. "That coming from Hawkmoth himself." He mumbled to himself.

Mr. Agreste let the paper flop down. "I heard that young man."

Adrien sighed. "Then how about just Marinette and she and I go to like the movies or something?"

Mr. Agreste raised an eyebrow. "What happened to Alya?"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I can't invite Alya unless I invite Nino because it's rude and it would be more fun with both of them around. Besides if I invite over Alya and Marinette without Nino our group dynamic is ruined and it would be really awkward for two girls to be hanging out in my room. If I just invite out Marinette it's fine because Alya and Nino hang out all the time without us anyway. Understand?"

"Hum." Mr. Agreste went back to his paper. "You don't talk much about Marinette. Tell me a little bit about her. How did you meet?"

Adrien dropped his spoon in his bowl. "Ah…" He blushed. "At-at school. We're in the same class." He fished his soggy spoon out. "She's nice, caring, generous, a bit spunky and stubborn, but she means well. She's talented. Her parents own a bakery and they've taught her how to bake… stuff. She's always bringing in treats she made for the class. And she's also an aspiring fashion designer. I've seen some of her designs and they're really good."

"And you want to go to the movies with her?" Mr. Agreste raised an eyebrow. "Sounds to me you actually want to go on a date with her."

Adrien gulped. He really needed to learn how to keep his mouth shut.

"Get me Ladybug's miraculous and then we'll talk about it." Mr. Agreste folded his newspaper and began to walk away with Nooroo hovering at his side.

Adrien stood up. "But my birthday is today! All I want is to hang out with my friends! That's it! That's all I want. Don't you want me to be happy Father?"

Nooroo looked back at the teen and then back at the boy's father. "Master please. You only turn fifteen once. Let him hang out with his friends, please?"

Mr. Agreste gave a small snort. "I said we will talk about it." And with that, he was out of the room.

Adrien sat back down and pouted. "But my birthday is today."

He sighed as he walked up to the school.

"Bro!" Nino smiled wide and waved him down.

Adrien smiled and waved back, but his smile soon faded. "Hey Nino."

Nino became confused. "Hey man, it's your Birthday. Why aren't you happy?" His confusion faded. "Your pops said no to a party, didn't he?"

Adrien nodded. "Apparently his son's happiness is not very important. All I wanted was just to invite some friends over to my house to play video games. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Apparently." Nino shrugged.

"Good morning boys." Marinette walked up to them with what appeared to be a present. "Happy Birthday Adrien. It's not much, but I made it myself." She held up the gift.

Adrien's heart skipped a beat as he accepted the box.

"Dude open it! What did you get? Mari made me earmuffs that fit over my head phones for my birthday last year." Nino smiled.

Adrien carefully opened the box so he wouldn't rip the paper so bad and smiled as his eyes fell onto a silk-like light blue folded fabric item. He took it out to examine further and smiled bigger as he wrapped it around his neck. "Thanks Mari, I love it." He smoothed out the scarf around his neck.

She smiled sweetly. "You're welcome. Glad you like it." She then skipped off to class and waved the boys later.

Adrien looked back at Nino. "Does this mean she likes me?"

Nino shrugged. "She makes a present for everyone for their birthday; even Chloe. Just means she likes making people stuff and she's nice." He patted him on the back. "Don't worry bro, one day she'll fall for you."

Adrien gave him a small smile. "You're right." He sighed. "I wish I could spend today with her. Just some alone time, you know?"

Nino smiled and nodded. "I got you bro."

Adrien gave a small shrug and headed off to class himself with Nino in toe.

The day seemed to drag on. Adrien couldn't wait for the evening when his birthday wish would come true, just not as Adrien. He longed for the day he could spend time with the girl of his dreams without the mask. But, today didn't seem to be that day.

Instead he just looked forward to his free time so he could suit up and visit his princess. At least his father had a little bit of a heart and gave him the day off. However, Cat Noir was not given the same privilege. He hoped nobody got mad enough to be akumatized today. He really didn't feel like fighting with Ladybug and then ultimately helping her out.

He was too nice a guy, that and akuma attacks cut into his time with Marinette. Time that was the most precious to him. Her sweet smile, her soft laugh, how she rolled her eyes at his puns, he loved it all. But what he liked most about his princess was the fact that she didn't drool all over his civilian self and treated him like a normal person. But, he wanted to hold her hand as they walked to class, carry her books… kiss her.

His face turned beet red as he realized what all a romantic relationship with his princess entailed. Kissing! His lips on her's. Their breath mingling. Her arms around his neck, closing the gap between their bodies, his hands exploring her back… the more he thought about it, the more he wanted it and drooled.

He now knew what he really wanted for his birthday: a kiss from his princess.

The final bell of the day rang. Adrien watched as Marinette and Alya picked up their stuff and listened to them with a smile to see if they had plans that night. Luckily for him, they had none.

After he arrived home he quickly suited up and was about to leave out the window.

"Adrien! Where are you going?" His father walked into his room and saw him about to jump out the window.

He had to think fast. "To look for Ladybug. I'll bring back her Miraculous, and then I want to hang out with my friends."

His father crossed his arms. "We'll talk about it."

Adrien crossed his arms as he sat down on the window pane. "Translation: no." he huffed. "Why do you hate my friends so much? You've never even met them."

His father scowled. "I don't need to meet them to know they are low-lives and bad influences."

Adrien fumed. "Snice when is an aspiring journalist, a DJ, and an aspiring fashion designer low-lives and bad influences? Alya runs the very successful Ladyblog and has several job offers from news studios wanting to hire her after she finishes high school. Nino DJ's for parties and he also wants to be a director. His films are pretty good. I should know, I watch a lot of movies by myself because I'm not allowed to have any friends. And Marinette! One would think you would at least like her. You're her idol." He ranted. "My friends aren't low-lives or bad influences. They're fallowing their dreams and are very successful. And all three of them are the nicest people I have ever met." He stood back up. "Goodnight Father. I'll see you later." He jumped out the window and pole vaulted away.

Gabriel shook his head. "I wonder if I should implement a child leash again."

Nooroo floated up to look his master in the eye. "Master, he's a teenager. Rebellion is a given. But, he's still a very good kid. He's always thinking of others before himself and his grades are phenomenal. All he wanted for his birthday was to share it with people he cares about…" He froze.

Gabriel smiled. "You sense negative emotions don't you?"

Nooroo sighed as he shook his head. "Yes master."

Gabriel's smile faded. "It's not Adrien is it?"

Nooroo shook his tiny head. "No."

Gabriel smiled once again. "Good, I really don't want to have to akumatized my own son… but, if it gets me Ladybug's Miraculous sooner, then I'm for it. Come along Nooroo." He started walking out of the room. "We have an akuma to make."

Nooroo sighed as he looked out the window where Adrien had jumped out as Cat Noir. He gulped and then fallowed orders.

Adrien had the bakery in his sights as he landed on the school. His smile was wide as the sun shone down and warmed his face. He was very glad his schedule was clear. He wanted to spend every waking moment with his princess.

He was about to pole vault off the roof of the school until an explosion in the opposite direction of the bakery caught his attention.

"Really?" He whined. He shrugged. "Ah… Ladybug can handle it. I'll leave her alone today." He smiled and nodded.

Another explosion sounded.

He sighed. "I'm going to regret this." He pole vaulted towards the explosions.

The akuma was pretty easily defeated. This one only took about ten minutes. But, that was ten minutes of time he could have spent with Marinette.

He was about to leave, but something grabbed his shoulder. He looked back and saw Ladybug blushing.

"I know we're supposed to be enemies, but…" She shuffled her feet. "I was wondering if you'd see a movie with me."

 _'Crap!'_ He gave her a fake smile. "Ah…" He had to let her down easy. He scratched the back of his head. "Buggy, you're a nice girl, but… you see… we are enemies. Enemies can't fall in love. Or date for that matter. Besides…" He hoped he didn't bruise her too much. He never really had anything against her. To be honest, sometimes he was kinda jealous of her. He wished he could actually be a hero too. "I really like this one girl." He blushed. Was he really telling her about his princess? "And well, I'm working up the courage to ask her out."

She gave him an understanding nod. Although, he could tell she was holding back tears.

He raised a gloved hand to her cheek and wiped away a rouge tear that didn't get the memo. "Hey, you're the super hero here. If you cry, that means my dad wins. I'm letting you off the hook today because it's my birthday. You don't have to give me your miraculous. But, I will be wanting those earrings later."

She nodded. "Happy birthday." She sobbed.

He sighed as he put his hands on his hips. His ears drooped. "Tell you what." He pulled out a wallet from his pocket and pulled out some cash. "Buy yourself something nice. On me."

Her tears dried up as she gave him a covered raised eyebrow. "But isn't it your birthday?" She accepted the money.

He shrugged. "I don't need anything. All I want is to spend time with my princess. My Marinette." He smiled. "Now if you excuse me." He gave her a smile and a salute. He turned back around and pole vaulted away.

"Wait… Marinette?" Ladybug became confused. She gasped. "That's me!" she used her yo-yo to grab a lamp post. It was a good thing she knew a short cut home so she could beat him.

She landed down on her bed and de-transformed just in time. He was nowhere to be seen.

Tikki, her Kwami, smiled. "He used cataclysm. He probably had to recharge his Kwami."

Marinette nodded. "probably." She held up a cookie and the tiny red bug took it. "But you should hide. He could be here any minute." She flopped onto her bed and laid on her back. "I can't believe he just rejected me for me. I should have known he has no feelings for Ladybug." She shrugged. "At least now I know he does have feelings for me though."

Tikki nodded. "And he was really nice about it. I could telling he didn't want to hurt you."

Marinette smiled and sighed dreamily. "A perfect gentleman."

Cat Noir stuck his head through the skylight and smiled and waved as he blushed. "Hey Princess."


	7. First kiss?

**my computer is being a pain in the butt, I've got my dad's holiday depression, working on other stories, it's almost Christmas!, and I've been a tad lazy... and that is why I haven't updated this story in a while. sorry.**

 **I forgot exactly what inspired this... but my mind just rolled with the idea and I had to get it down. anyway, tell me what ya'll think.**

 **~inudigifan201**

* * *

Ch, 7. First kiss?

The sun set as Cat Noir and Marinette sat on her lawn chair on the balcony drinking hot chocolate.

"Did you have a good birthday Kitty? Sorry I didn't make you anything. I didn't know." She smiled.

He smiled and shrugged. "It's ok. And my birthday has been ok. Better when I got here." He blushed. "Although, Princess…" He blushed even more. "I-I was hoping that, well if you want to that is, if you would… would…" His whole face was beet red. "I was hoping if maybe you would give me a k-k-kiss."

"A kiss?" She raised an eyebrow. She then gave him a sly smile. "That's all you want Kitty?" She asked in that sultry voice he had only heard in his dreams.

He nodded and swore his face became redder as she leaned closer to him. Her body was so close.

She had let her hair down from the usual twin tails. She had also changed into her pajamas which consisted of a tank top and a pair of shorts. Both a soft pink. Her lips looked just as soft as the pink in her pajamas.

She had her eyes closed; so he did the same.

He could feel her breath mingle with his own.

"Marinette!" Her mom called from below. "Dinner's ready!"

She opened her eyes and he backed away while his cat ears folding down onto his head in defeat.

She stood up and gave him a smile. "I'd offer for you to eat with us, but I don't think my parents would like that so much."

He shrugged. "That's fine Princess. I'm not all that hungry. But, if you could save me some desert; that be great."

"Will do." She gave him a flirty wink. "See you after dinner." She then turned around and sashayed to the trap door. She disappeared into her room and was soon walking down the stairs to the rest of the house.

He tried to catch his breath with a gasp and quick breaths. "Holy crap!" His heart beat raced as he reached up and touched his lips. "She almost kissed me!" He smiled, stood up and punched the air. "YES!" he jumped around. "She likes me!"

He took a deep breath and happily sighed. "She likes me." He flopped down on the lawn chair. "She really likes me."

His stomach grumbled and reminded him he hadn't eaten since lunch. He shrugged. He knew a good take out place nearby and had some camembert in his jeans pocket. He could get to the place, de-transform, get the food, re-transform, and be back before she came back.

Although, part of him wished she knew who was under his mask so he could eat with her and her parents. Would she like him as Adrien? Or did she just like him as Cat Noir? Sure, she made Adrien a scarf out of the kindness of her heart, but would she date his civilian self? Kiss his civilian self? Would she accept him?

He de-transformed in an alley near the store, gave Plagg the cheese as he hid in his shirt, and walked into the building. He made his way to the restaurant section and stood in line to order. A little old lady was in front of him and a business man was in front of her placing his order.

Adrien noticed a big burly man get in line behind him, but paid him no mind. He tapped his foot as the old lady got to the counter to order. She couldn't read the menu board all that well and changed her mind about three times. She then paid the man behind the counter with coupons and cash.

Finally, it was Adrien's turn to order. He knew exactly what he wanted so ordering would take no time at all… if the burly man didn't push him out of the way. "Excuse me!" He tapped on the man's shoulder. "But it was my turn. I'll be done ordering and paid in no time."

The burly man grabbed a gun from his belt and started to wave it around. "This is a stick up!" He held the gun to the guy behind the counter. "Give me all the money!"

"Well you're dumb. No mask, robbing a convenience store…" Adrien crossed his arms and gave the man a sly smile. "You really didn't think this through did you?"

The burly man turned to face him and held his gun in his face. "Alright pretty boy; I'll kill you for that comment."

Adrien crossed his arms and gave a scowl. "I'd rather live thank you." He then grabbed the man's arm and twisted it so the man would drop the gun. "I haven't had a kiss from the girl of my dreams yet." He smiled as he kicked the gun away to under a trash can. "And she's kinda waiting for me."

"Why you little!" the man went to attack him, but Adrien kneed him in the gut. The man fell over and whaled in pain.

Adrien smiled. "Huh, those karate lessons really paid off." He then walked up to the counter. "I'll have a number 1 please." He grabbed his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out his credit card.

"Kid that was awesome! You're a hero!" The man behind the counter smiled wide and exclaimed.

The old lady and business man both clapped and cheered as well.

The man behind the counter smiled ever more. "Your order is on the house! The police are not going to believe this!"

"Police?" Adrien gasped.

"Yeah, I tripped the silent alarm." The man behind the counter explained.

"Great." Adrien gave a fake smile. _'Marinette, wait for me. Please!"_

After two hours of talking to the police, interviewed by reporters, and signing autographs for rabid fans; he was finally able to get his food, transform, and get back to Marinette's balcony.

He smiled when he looked through the skylight to see she was watching something on her computer. He knocked so he could grab her attention.

She looked up and smiled. She then stood up and climbed up the ladder to let him in.

"Miss me Princess?" He gave her a warm smile as he jumped down to the main area of her room.

She joined him. "You'll never believe what happened!" She smiled. "This guy from my class, his name's Adrien by the way, was at a convenience store, I don't know why because he's rich and probably has a personal chef, and this guy with a gun tried to rob the place. Adrien beat up the robber and totally saved the day!" She beamed. "Isn't that cool?"

Cat Noir nodded. "Awesome." He gave her a fake smile as he hid his take out behind his back. "So… what do you think of this Adrien guy?" curiosity killed the cat.

She shrugged. "I used to think he was ok, but now he's a hero."

He gave her a sly smile. "I don't have to worry about him do I?" He gave her a wink as he leaned closer to her face.

She giggled. "Nah. Besides, Chloe has pretty much claimed him."

 _'Dang it Chloe!'_ He mentally cursed his association with the mayor's daughter.

She shrugged. "Plus, he's a model. Girls throw themselves at his feet all the time. Besides…" She gave him a sly smile and closed the gap between them. "My heart already belongs to a cool cat that's kinda bad."

His tail and cat ears stood on end as his face turned beet red. "P-P-Princess?"

She giggled a little more and gave him a seductive smile. "I promised you a kiss. Didn't I kitty?"

He gasped, set his food on her desk, and looked her back in the eyes. _'This girl is going to be the death of me.'_

She closed her eyes and stood on her toes to reach his face with her lips. He put his hands on her sides to hold her up so she wouldn't fall and closed his own eyes.

This time their lips met. His hand moved to her back and he pulled her closer. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and their kiss deepened. He used his other arm to hold her up under her butt as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their tongues fought for dominance as they both moaned.

She slowly removed her lips and tongue from his and breathed heavy.

 _'Is this heaven? Have I died? Yep, I'm in heaven.'_ He looked her in the eyes and breathed heavy as well as he smiled at her.

She smiled at him as she giggled. "Happy Birthday Kitty."

"Best birthday ever!" He let her rest her forehead on his.


	8. Don't be a copy cat

**sorry this chapter is short guys. writing on my phone is a pain in the butt... I got my computer back. the motherboard is dying. anyway, i'll try to update when I can, but I don't know how often that will be.**

 **I forgot exactly what inspired this... but my mind just rolled with the idea and I had to get it down. anyway, tell me what ya'll think.**

 **this chapter is kinda like the last couple, the beginning of an arch.** _Because writing an entire episode in one chapter is way too time consuming and annoying._ **I think I'll be doing this from now on, cuz reasons.**

 **~inudigifan201**

* * *

Ch, 8. Don't be a copy cat

Adrien turned on his phone and gazed longingly at his lock screen. It was a picture of him, as Cat Noir, and Marinette. She was kissing him on the cheek.

He sighed dreamily as he noticed the time. He then put his phone in his pocket and quickly transformed. He'd have to see her after the ceremony and fencing practice.

He leapt over buildings and made his way to the park. He wondered if he should stop and get her some flowers. He smiled. She'd love that!

He landed on a picnic table behind the crowd that gathered for the unveiling. He didn't understand why he was here. It wasn't like the statue was for him.

He shrugged and wondered what kind of bouquet he should get his princess. Roses? Yeah, roses! Pink ones! Her favorite color.

Ladybug landed next to the statue covered by a sheet. She waved as Mayor Bourgeois said his piece. The Mayor then pulled the sheet and reveled the bronze statue underneath.

It was Ladybug in the middle of taking off with her yo-yo. A nice action pose for sure. But, what caught Adrien's attention the most was the figure behind Ladybug. It was him! He was crouched down and looked ready to use cataclysm.

He walked over and examined the statue further. That's why he was invited!

"Ladybug!" A voice came to his ears. He looked over his shoulder and found the owner of the voice. An older gentleman, early-mid 20's, with dark skin and dark hair pulled into a man bun. He had a sucker in his mouth and fiddled with it like a cigarette.

Adrien pegged him as the artist. He examined the statue further as he eavesdropped.

"So Ladybug, can you sign this news paper clipping?" He handed her the clipping and a pen.

"Sure." She shrugged and signed.

"I was also wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me?" The artist asked.

"Aren't you a little old for her?" Cat Noir stood next to her.

She smiled wide and batted her eyelashes at her masked companion.

The artist raised an eyebrow. "Oh are you two together?"

Cat Noir smiled and waved it off. "No I have a civilian girlfriend." He blushed and scratched the back of his head. "My Princess holds my heart." He then stood straight up and scowled at the artist. "And even though Ladybug and I are enemies, it doesn't mean I don't have her back."

She sighed dreamily.

The artist looked between them. "I see."

Cat Noir shrugged. "Now why don't you go meet someone nice that's closer to your age?"

"Humph." The artist stormed off.

"Thanks Kitty, I didn't know how to reject him." Ladybug blushed.

Cat Noir shrugged and gave her a small smile. "You know me." He chuckled. "I'm a wannabe hero. And heroes save damsels in distress." He sighed. "it would be nice if I didn't have to do my father's dirty work."

She gasped. "You could join me and help me defeat him. Then you can be a hero."

He chuckled. "You know I can't do that Buggy." He sighed. "I have my reasons." He gave her a salute. "Catch you later. I've got to get back before anyone notices I'm gone."

"Bye." She waved him off.

Mr. Agreste sat sipping his coffee and drawing a new design on a tablet at his desk as Nooroo stuffed his face with a bowl of mints.

Mr. Agreste looked up and sighed. "Nooroo! How many times do I have to tell you to stop eating all my mints?"

Nooroo gulped. "Sorry master, I was hungry and didn't want to bug you."

Mr. Agreste rubbed his eyes in exasperation.

Nooroo sat straight up.

"Hum?" Mr. Agreste noticed the change in the tiny creatures demeanor. "Do you sense a negative emotion?" He smiled. His smile soon faded. "It's not Adrien is it?"

Nooroo shook his head. "Adrien is quite happy today. It's an artist named Theo. He's jealous of Cat Noir."

"Hum. His target is my son?" Mr. Agreste stood up. "This could be interesting to say the least." He began walking to the painting of his wife. "Come Nooroo, we have an akuma to make."


End file.
